


She's No Angel (Chapter Four)

by Sithlordintraining



Series: She's No Angel [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, It's the end, and what an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Matt, a mere radar technician, seems to enjoy bullying and pushing the much-beloved reader to the edge. But little does he know, she’s going to throw his life into a whirlwind.





	1. Part 31

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good year  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> for some

After a year, Kylo had finally ended up back on Snoke’s good side. With an air of confidence, he strode through the first-class star destroyer ‘Dominion’. The fear he had once instilled had been restored as officers scurried and quaked in their places. Making his way to the bridge, he was met with a vision that had haunted him almost a year ago. She stood there tall and attentive with hands at her sides; her white jacket was a stark contrast in the sea of darkness. But, unlike his vision, there was no ring or a smile. “Lieutenant General L/N,” Kylo called out. “General will do.” She said face still forward overseeing her workers. “I would scold you for calling me by the wrong title, but I know all the promotions are overwhelming.” Y/N turned to Kylo. He slowly walked toward her and bowed. “It’s an honor to be on your ship General.” Growing to his full height, he finally took in the woman before him. How you had changed since the last time he saw. Your (y/h/c) hair brushed a little past your shoulders and the (y/e/c) eyes that would stare back so lovingly at him, now held no emotion as the left had no color down the middle. It looked almost like your iris was being torn apart. “And what brings you to my ship Master Lord Ren?” You asked. The only title he had left. There was no need for a Commander, for almost half a year, the Order was excelling with Hux as Grand Moff, Phasma as Admiral, you as General, and Lucky as Captain.

* * *

“I have a gift for you,” Kylo said. “There’s nothing more I’d love than to indulge, but I’m pretty su-” You were cut off by a young cadet saluting you. “General, ma’am. The Resistance prisoners are set up in the interrogation room upon request of the Master Lord, sir.” You looked at Kylo with narrow eyes. What was he up to? “Thank you,” You nodded; you gave out orders before making your way to the interrogation room with, annoyingly, Kylo in tow. Your hand hovered over the scanner before you felt pressure in the back of your head. You gritted your teeth before turning around. “Just say what you have to say.” Y/N spat. “Don’t be blinded,” Kylo said and you were so confused. Even more, confused when you walked in to see someone you didn’t know personally. “Stars, I’ll get kidnapped every time if it means you’re the first thing I see when I wake up.” The man said as you scrunched your face in disgust. Kylo turned to the stormtrooper who was stationed outside. “Where is the other prisoner?” He asked anxiously. “H-He’s with the Grand Moff, Master Lord, sir.” The young trooper stuttered. With a growl, a scowl formed on his face. “Why is he here?” It was a rhetorical question, but the stormtrooper answered anyway. “Th-the Grand Moff heard a-about the pris-soners and came as soo-” Another growl escaped Kylo’s lips as he stormed back in the room. This wasn’t the prisoner he wanted you to see.

“Wow, you have got to be the most beautiful General I’ve ever seen.” The prisoner gushed. “I’m Commander Poe Dameron, you can call me Poe, Y/N.” Poe smiled dashingly, regarding the caked up dirt and blood on his face. “Hilt has told me so much about you, and makers, he didn’t do you justice. Now I know why people are so quick to align with you.” Poe bit his lip as he looked you up and down. “Listen, I know your mother brainwashed you to think your father abandoned you. That’s not true!” He shook his head. “Your father really loves you, he’d do anything to protect you, even if it meant leaving you.” A breath escaped your lips and you felt like your head was going to spin. “Y/N, you can leave, come with us. You can reunite with your father; we will help you, I’ll help you.” Kylo clenched his fist and went to step forward, only to have you beat him. “First off, how dare you disrespect me!” She said and his eyes widened. “Woah! I-I didn’t mean it like that. I m-mean, our General is a wo-oman.” Poe stumbled over his apology. “Or my mother! Do you even truly know this man that you would trust him with your life after he abandoned his wife and child? That says something about yourself.” She continued to berate him until he was basically cowering back on the metal contraption. “And do you think I’d actually give you a chance, Commander? Been there done that.” She quipped. Pressing the button on the wall, it revealed the reciprocal mirror. Turning, Y/N saw her father strapped and talking to Hux. “You and the Resistance speak so highly of him as if he was something, but disregard that he came from the same place I did and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

With those words, your stormed out of the room. Kylo locked eyes with Poe. “She dated you?!” Poe was beyond shocked. Someone like you, couldn’t, no shouldn’t be with someone like Kylo Ren. Kylo heard this thought and extended his hand having the force put pressure on the pilot’s neck. In the next room, Hux did his best to keep his cool in front of a person he hated more than Kylo. “Grand Moff, Brendol would’ve been proud.” You father told Hux. “No matter how much you try, you will not see her.” Hux let out a shaky breath. “I AM HER FATH-” “BIOLOGICALLY!” Hux yelled. “Yes…but you did not raise her.” Hux shook his head, showing him his back. “You abandoned her and Venetta. And you will pay for this.” Hux turned to show him those cruel ice blue eyes that Hilt thought was too evil for a child his age. But, now Hux had grown into them. “I will torture you until near death and leave you to crawl to death’s door.” The sound of blast doors, caught both men’s attention to reveal none other than one of the most wanted people in the galaxy, and another, right behind her. You father stared at you in awe. His little girl was little no more. There was no more curly puffs, missing teeth, or chubby cheeks. You were a woman now. “Y/N…stars.” He said as you stood frozen staring at the aged man in front of you. Kylo and Hux just watched you, unsure of what you would do. “Makers, you look like me, but I see so much of your mother.” Your father smiled as a tear slipped out. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I miss you…my one and only, Daddy’s Nonny.” The nicknamed triggered something within you and you were pulling the blaster from the trooper beside you and pulled the trigger at your target. Poe’s screams could be heard as he watched you shoot your father in the head without hesitation.

Handing it back to the trooper, you left the room. Everyone stood stunned at the event that had just transpired. Hux turned to give Kylo a look of horror, before barreling out of the door. Kylo quickly caught up to him. “What are you doing?” Kylo asked. “I’m ordering the Admiral and Captain to arrive immediately.” Hux spoke before speaking into his comm. “What are you doing?” Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m going to talk to her.” Kylo said. Hux extended his arm to caught him off. “No, no, no. You will not, I will.” Hux told Kylo. “No, if anyone should be talking it to her it should be me. I know what it feels like to kill their father.” Kylo replied. “You must be forgetting that I did too,” Hux whispered. “No, that was Phasma, you just set it up.” Kylo spoke truthfully before turning on his heels. “Now, if you’d excuse me.” Kylo reached out for Y/N’s signature. The ship’s floor plan was similar to the Finalizer and Kylo couldn’t help but notice that your quarters were located in the same area of the ship, just on the highest level. He finally reached your door. He could feel the mixed emotions emanating from the room. He looked down at his gloved hands, remembering the feeling after he had killed Han Solo. He felt strong and free, yet something else was trapping him along with regret. And he didn’t want you to feel like that.

Using the force, Kylo opened the door to reveal Y/N sitting in front of a large electric fireplace. It seemed so primitive amongst all the other things around them. Slowly, Kylo walked over and knelt beside you as he took in your profile illuminated in the dark room. You didn’t acknowledge him as your (y/e/c) eyes bored into the fire. It almost felt like that night on the moon, but it was far from it. “It’s ok…to be upset,” Kylo said and you quickly shot it down. “I’m not upset. I know what I did, I had to do it, it’s what he deserved. Just…just not that way.” Your brows furrowed. Kylo blinked, in disbelief of what he was hearing; you, Y/N L/N, Angel, had just had her first kill and didn’t regret one thing, except the way you had killed him. His mind reverted back to when he had slaughtered at the temple, he was haunted by, even still but he just pushes those thoughts to the back until they float their way back in his dream. “I need you to help me with something.” She finally turned to him. “You came in your shuttle, right?” “Y-Yes, why?” Kylo watched her. “You’ll be piloting me, alone. Once we are in space out of the First Order, I will give you the location.” Y/N ordered. In his knelt position, he watched her venture off to the depths of her room.  “Understood?” Kylo shook his head with furrowed brows. You appeared with a bag slung over your shoulder. “Get us out without notice.” Kylo nodded as he led the way.


	2. Part 32

Bursting out of hyperspace, the stars surrounded the shuttle. Kylo had become very uneasy about this little venture. He stayed put in the pilot’s seat as Y/N retreated to one of the rooms. He thought about reaching out to her within the force but decided against it. So instead, he put the ship on autopilot and slowed down his heavy footfalls to where you were. He heard the rustling of papers as he peered into the room to see you on the floor with an open book and scattered sheets. Before he could talk, Y/N peered up with those not-so-innocent, innocent (y/e/c) eyes that drove him wild. Especially, in that position. “Aren’t you supposed to be flying this thing?” She spoke. “I can’t if I don’t know where we are going,” Kylo told you. She let out a frustrated sigh. “I said, I’ll tell you!” She wasn’t necessarily mad at him but upset at the unsolvable cryptic message that was taunting her. His brown eyes cast down, “Do you need he-” “No!” She said shortly. “Just…go stare at the stars or something.” Her voice fell soft as he watched the frustration create a well of tears in her eyes. Kylo looked Y/N over once more before going back to the cockpit. “If you need help, you knew where to find me.” Soon, your light footsteps alerted him of your arrival. He looked up at her as she walked up to the control board and typed in the location. Kylo observed before the system rebooted itself and automatically went to said location. “Wha-what did you just do?” Kylo asked. “I entered the code; it will delete any and every information about this ride. We will be untraceable.” She told him before leaving. There was nothing for him to do, so he decided to meditate.

A beeping noise caused Kylo to open his eyes and see the large blue rock staring back at him. Standing up, he made his way to the room and knocked on the door, alerting you of the arrival. When he returned, he saw that the ship had already broken through the atmosphere and was landing in a somewhat vacant field. Something about this didn’t feel right. Where were you getting this information from? What code did you put in to make the ship do this? Why were you running? So many questions ran through his head, he had almost missed you exiting the room like a new person. Her (y/h/c) curls were still wet from the shower and framed her face so beautifully, giving her the look of innocence with her full cheeks and pouty lips. The scar adorned on her face reminded him how she was a victim to his rage; a heavy feeling fell over Kylo once more before his eyes continued to descend down her body; the long deep burgundy slip dress hugged her body as the blaster hung on her hips. She looked dangerous, a new side to Angel that he couldn’t deny was quite arousing. She rolled her eyes as he disregarded the words out of her mouth. Slinging the bag over her shoulder as she began to walk to the ramp. A few seconds later, Kylo was following her as she walked into the open field. “I told you don’t follow me.” She said between gritted teeth. “I guess you were too busy staring at me to listen.” Kylo didn’t care as he continued. “Where are you going? Why are we here?” Kylo question causing her to stop. “I’m going here and you’re going back there.” She pointed to his shuttle. “All you have to do is take me here and now you can leave.” You ordered him. “I’m not going to leave.” “Why? You’ve done it before.” You spat recalling the time he abandoned you on your home planet. Kylo shook his head. “No, why are you here? There’s possibly no one around.” His eyes scanned the area until he caught the sight of an aging woman with dark (y/e/c) eyes.

“Y/N.” She said sternly. She froze at the call of her name, before slowly turning to take in the woman who looked the same since the many years that she had last seen her mother. Both of them held a steady gaze; Y/N had followed her mother’s instruction, so she knew why she was here. “I,” Y/N started to speak but immediately looked down. “I killed him but-” She shook her head. “Oh Nonny,” Her mother moved closer to remove the curls from her tear-stricken face. “He called me that and I-I just.” Y/N arms wrapped around her mother tightly. “I missed you so much it wasn’t fair.” She said as her mother rubbed up and down her back. Venetta’s eyes scanned the tall man that stood behind her. Kylo’s eyes held a steady stare, even when the two parted and stood side by side. He observed them closely; you looked nothing like your mother. “You look everything like your mother.” The statement caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up as his eyes widened at the older woman. He detective no force sensitivity, maybe it was just a coincidence. She did work for the Empire and his mother was the enemy. “He was just leaving.” Y/N said turning to follow her mother when Kylo grabbed your wrist. Venetta looked at him with an arched brow observing the two. “No, I’m not and you’re not until you tell me what’s going on.” He moved closer. “I don’t understand what business you have speaking to me like that; you’re not my father, because I just killed him.” She spat as she slipped from his grip. “Would you like to stay?” Her mother asked. “Yes.” “No.” Her mother just looked between them. “Is this your boyfriend?” She asked earning a chuckle from Kylo. Both (y/e/c) eyes turned to look at him. “She’d rather lower her standard for a trooper,” Kylo told her. Now Y/N gained a look from her mother. “Or you can ask me how I got this.” Y/N pointed to the scar on her eye before walking past her mother. Venetta turned to look at Kylo. Oh, he was going to get it.

The house was large for a one person to be living in, Kylo thought. There was something about her mother that Kylo didn’t trust. Kylo was left in an empty room as the mother and daughter caught up. “Oh, how you have grown.” A hand pressed against your cheek as you nuzzled into the warmth. “I’m sorry for everything, baby.” A pout fell on Venetta’s lips. “No, thank you. Thank you for everything; you did everything to provide a home and safety and love the best way you could. If it wasn’t for you I never would’ve learned how to survive.” You said as tears welled in your eyes. “I just, I just thought, back then, I thought leaving you alone was better than to face the scrutiny.” Her mother admitted as tears ran down her face. “I know, I know, but not a day went by where I thought you loved me any less.” Y/N smiled bringing a heart-wrenching feeling to her mother. Y/N didn’t understand; in her eyes, her mother did no wrong, if it wasn’t for her mother she’d be dead. But Venetta knew that she had used her child in a plot of revenge and each day, it haunted her. She fell out of her thoughts and worked her fingers through your (y/h/c) hair. “You cut your hair. You look so mature.” Venetta smiled. “Come,” Her mother began to lead her to the couch. “Let me scratch your scalp and tell me everything.” You obliged sitting on the floor between her legs. And you told her everything; school, work, Hux, Lucky, and Kylo. She was so proud of Hux and especially proud of you, her daughter, rising through the ranks and excelling. She didn’t push too much into the relationship aspect because she did feel like Y/N had nothing but poor examples. But from the stories, she heard she concluded: “Angel? What a beautiful nickname. He really does seem to have his heart for you.” Y/N just nodded. Venetta’s fingers curled under her daughter’s chin. It had been years, but she still knew her like the back of her hand. “I just feel horrible, I want to give him everything. I want to, but I really did love Kylo, despite everything. It’s so hard.” It was the first time you admitted it. “Love is tricky like that.” Her mother told her.

After you were long asleep, Kylo broke from his seclusion and followed the light that was shining at the lower level. He stood in the doorway. “Come join me.” Her mother began to pour the dark aged wine into an empty glass. Kylo decided not to be rude and accepted. There was silence as the pair stared at each other. “You don’t like me,” Kylo said. She gave him the side eye before she took a sip of her drink. “After the stories, I’ve heard. Why would I?” A chuckle left his lips. “I’ve heard stories about you too.” He replied. “Of course you did. If it wasn’t for me there would be no First Order.” She scoffed. Venetta was cocky; he couldn’t even see the resemblance between mother-daughter, look or personality wise. She leaned forward narrowing her (y/e/c) eyes at the large man in front of her. “I could see why a man like you, with such torment, hungry, obsessive, possessive, raw, brutal, unnatural power as yourself would want to prey on someone like her; but I can’t figure out why someone like her would fall for someone like you.” Kylo snickered taking a sip of his wine. “She should know better not to fall in love with the devil,” Kylo said. Venetta continued to pour the drink. “Everyone always points fingers but what about when the devil falls in love with her.”


	3. Part 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be feared or to be loved? That is the question. -nsfw

Kylo rose early next morning to train in the large field that surrounded the land. While practicing, he took notice of you and your mother out tending to the field, picking plants. It was so weird seeing you in a different element, such as this. But, he enjoyed it. Curiosity got the best of him as he decided to watch you from afar. Every movement of yours was hesitant, which was not like you. In the First Order, you were always at least two steps ahead. He watched as you carefully listened to your mother before proceeding her next move. Softness surrounded you and it caught him in a trance. Y/N sat in the wisping grass when her (y/e/c) eyes turned to meet his. Kylo felt peace as he exhaled deeply. Peace; it was something he was forever searching for and found it in you, but came to terms that maybe he didn’t deserve it. So wrapped in thought, he didn’t even realize that your mother had left you and was right behind him. “You ok?” She asked causing him to spin around.  “I’m leaving,” Venetta told him. “I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.” “Why are you telling me this?” Kylo grumbled. “Because she’s decided to stay here.” She said matter-of-factly. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched you look at him before disappearing into the Earth. There was something different about you on this planet and he wondered what these next few days would show him.

Venetta left shortly after her conversation with Kylo and tension seemed to find a home between the two. It wasn’t long before Kylo was reaching out with force to find you as he made his way through the massive field. A shadow cast over your closed eyes and then you felt something plop down beside you. Looking to your right, you saw the sun spotlight the man whose skin glows like alabaster. Rich eyes stared deeply into yours, which you thought he was trying to read your mind. “You know I’ll never do that.” His voice seemed to shake the ground beneath you. “How’d you know what I was thinking?” You asked. “You’re projecting.” He laid on his side and continued to stare at you, so you shifted to do the same. The stared at each other for a few moments before you spoke: “Why are you still here Kylo?” It seemed to catch him off guard. He didn’t understand why he wouldn’t be here, but at the same time he didn’t know why he was still there and then your mother’s words sounded in his head: “Everyone always points fingers but what about when the devil falls in love with her.” It was much simpler if it was the other way around. To fall in love with the devil would mean being dragged through hell and back. But what would happen if the devil falls in love? There’s no conclusion or moral to that story to know the outcome. So maybe, it was his chance to write it.

The pad of his rough fingers slithered down your bare shoulders. Goosebumps began to cover your skin as you tried your best to hide the effect he still had on you. His thumb then brushed against your cheek. “I wish I could turn back time.” His hot breath fanned against your cheek. His fingers continued to trace against your skin as they brushed past your jaw, down your neck and into the valleys of your breast. His large hand engulfed it as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. A soft mewl had escaped your lips. It had been so long since you’ve been touched and you hated your body for giving into him. His eyes darkened as he watched you slowly lose control. Slowly, he began to drag his hand between her thighs as the force continued to work on your breast. His index finger moved back and forth against your panties, creating friction. Within seconds, he could feel your juices seeping through. Kylo wasted no time with sliding your panties to the side and inserting two fingers. “Nggh!” A moan escaped your lips as your head fell back. Y/N’s fingers gripped the muscular forearm as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Shakely, she began to rock her hips to his movements. “Gods,” The word left her lips below a whisper. He cast his eyes up to see that angelic face illuminated by the sun. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as you worked through the levels building up to your orgasm before you cracked a small smile and arched your back. Kylo felt your walls squeeze his fingers before you hot cum came spilling down his fingers. You felt him remove them and you squirmed, opening your eyes you watch him suck his fingers clean. The hand that clutched to his arms, moved to his chest. Pushing him flat onto the ground you straddled him. Kylo’s hands wasted no time gliding up and down the soft fabric that covered your hips. “If you could turn back time, what would you do?” She asked him. The question caught him off guard he couldn’t help but freeze.

“Are you lost?” Your soft voice knocked him out of his trance. When he looked at you, you weren’t talking to him. Your head was turned to the side. “Are you alone?” Y/N shifted off of Kylo and began to walk away. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his hardened member and he cursed when he saw you kneeling before a young girl. Once he composed himself, he was moving to your side. He watched carefully as you comforted the lone girl. “Can you speak?” Y/N asked and the girl just blinked a few tears. “Can you show me where you came from?” This caused the girl to point through the forest, down the hill, where a little village resided. “Come,” You beckoned to the girl who warily went to you. “Y/N,” Kylo called out. He didn’t trust this girl, he didn’t trust this place, he was very skeptical of your whole reason being here. But, he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere telling you not to trust her. “I’ll lead the way.” He sighed, deciding to set the pace for them. He used the force to sense any danger, to which he found none. Every once in a while, he would hear a little giggle that caused him to turn around; the girl would smile happily up as Y/N whispered something to her as they made their way through the forest. The quaint village came into view as they took the last few steps downhill. Kylo half expected the villagers to ignore them as it seemed quite busy, but he guessed since they were outsiders, it caused everything to halt. Y/N noticed the little girl’s grip grew tighter and decided to pick her up as she continued to follow behind Kylo. “Where is your home?” You whispered to her and she pointed to a small cottage at the end. Kylo’s eyes wandered around and almost missed you walking past him towards your destination. As you grew closer, you stopped and turned to Kylo. “She’s scared.” Kylo looked over the fear that washed over the young child’s face. He nodded as he walked past to knock on the door of the home.

A young woman cautiously opened the door. She looked at Kylo and then past to see the girl. “Mama!” The young girl yelled. But the lady quickly dismissed that. Kylo’s brows furrowed; he didn’t understand why she was doing this. It was evident they had some type of relationship with the same striking red hair, full lips, and freckled cheeks. “You’re lying,” Kylo said. “No, no, no, I have no daughter.” The woman shook her head. Kylo’s hand fell in front of her face to see her memories. As he thought, it was her daughter; a merchant’s wife who had an affair with her servant out of pettiness, whose karma caught up with her when the husband died, left her nothing but left everything to the child. After that, things became worse. She had blamed the daughter for every bad thing. So to get all that should’ve been hers, she would kill her. “She is just a child!” Kylo yelled cornering the young woman who cowered back in fear. “She’s is just a child!” He continued to yell with a raised fist as the memory of his Uncle flashed in his head. A soft touch fell to his shoulder as he heard his name being called. He turned to see your worrisome (y/e/c) eyes. They then turned to the young woman and kneeled in front of her. Kylo chest heaved as he watched you speak in hushed whispers as she continued her pleading cries. He watched as you let the woman be and went towards the young girl. “She will not hurt you again.” Y/N spoke. “You will be strong and brave.” She brushed the girl’s wild hair down with her hands. “Is there anyone that will watch over her?” You asked. Slowly, a woman holding the hand of a little girl around the same age stepped forward: “I-I can Miss.” Y/N looked down for the girl’s approval and back at Kylo to see if he sensed any harm. He didn’t, so he nodded. 

“You will let this woman be.” She pointed to the cottage. “Let her work off her debts and regain a place in society if she chooses. If not a fair trial shall be conducted. And you will allow her,” Speaking about the little girl. “To live a good life and make her own decisions.” Everyone just stared in awe of Y/N. The way she handled the situation without a hint of emotion was impeccable. “Yo-You came from the hill.” A man stuttered. “A-Are you h-her daughter?” He asked and all eyes were on you. “Yes,” You answered honestly, not knowing if it was a good or bad thing. “We are forever grateful to you and your mother and the kindness you have shown us.” Everyone in the village bowed before Y/N as she stood there watching. “Pledge with the First Order and you will be blessed beyond belief.” She said. “Y-Yes.” The man nodded kneeling, as everyone followed suit. Kylo couldn’t believe this response. You were nothing but an outsider, only showed one act of kindness and now they were throwing themselves at your feet. The walk back was silent as Kylo was still stunned over this triumph you had acquired. Yes, it was a small planet but another ally was another ally. “How’d you do it?” He asked. “How’d you get them to join?” Y/N just shrugged. “It was just a simple suggestion.” You sauntered past him towards the stairs. “And what about the mother? What did you say to her?” He asked. You pondered over telling him. “Truthfully, I told her that she was nothing but a sorry excuse of a carcass, that should be hung and skinned, and better remember the words mercy if her daughter ever turns out like me.” He was truly taken aback by the words that left your lips. “It is better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both.” Were the last words you spoke before ascending up the stairs.


	4. Part 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT’S A LOT OF STUFF LIKE KINKY, NSFW, SPOILERS, RED HERRINGS, ALL DAT!

The words played within Kylo’s head. “It is better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both.” Something he had never had put together. The dark and light side only had one or the other, never both. But you, you had no relationship with the force. Free from this blessing or curse, however anyone decided to look at it. Kylo rested on one of the bedrooms on the lower level. Nighttime came and so did nightmares, mostly pertaining to you. In it, you came to him bloody, bruised, and beaten, begging him to “save us, save us, save us.” He didn’t know who us, was as every time he tried to look around, everything was a blur and he just saw your face. Your angelic face disfigured with the scar he gave you and many fresh ones. He stirred awake and decided to just watch the darkness. The sounds of nature played as the soundtrack as his mind ran, as always, with you. He thought about today and past events that drove him wild. He saw people that feared you and saw people that loved you, and you, there was only a select few you felt that way about. And then there was him. Everyone feared him, and those who had once loved him now feared him. Except you. Like him being caught between the light and dark, you were caught between fear and love. But, there was only a few people you loved: Phasma, Hux, your mother, and Lucky. Your love for Lucky was so strong, ever since he met you, it radiated off of you whenever you thought of him or was near. Kylo clenched his fist at the thought. Granted it was him who you asked to take you here, it was only a matter of time before you returned and went straight to him. His possessive nature still controlled him when it came to you. For some strange reason, he couldn’t give you up, wouldn’t give you up, especially to Lucky. He just couldn’t lose that battle. But there was only one way he could have you if only this one time.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked. It was midday and he watched you continuously try to do a chore that required two people. “Nothing,” You shook your head. Kylo continued to watch you strain over moving one of the many large bag of pickings that you tended to this morning. Your stubbornness would not let up. Y/N continued to strain before it felt lighter, looking up, she saw Kylo helping her. Opting not to say anything, you nodded and continued your chore. The rest of the day was filled with him helping you with the duties for today. There were no argument or choice words, but small smiles and longing gazes were accompanied by a small lunch you prepared for the both of you. They sat in the flower field basking in the sun; Kylo revelled in the playfully innocent looks those (y/e/c) eyes gave him. He could feel the fear you once held for him start to dissipate. Kylo still never understood why, at one point, you chose him. But, more importantly, Kylo didn’t understand the hold you had over him. At this point, no matter how strained your relationship was, you was his weakness and it was only a matter of time before it came out. But how could you not be? You were an angel, so innocent, so graceful, so balanced, so powerful, his Nyneve. It was intoxicating. His hand brushed against the curve of your neck causing you to look at his darkening eyes. You watched as his lips grew closer before roughly brushing against yours. The force had you losing your balance as you collided with the ground beneath. His chapped lips and tongue hastily explored your mouth, deepening the kiss before pulling back to look at you. (Y/h/c) curls strewed around you as your eyes held a mix of innocence as your chest heaved and erect nipples peaked through your partially sheer white gown. A groan was lodged in his throat at the alluring sight as he felt the hardening in his pants. “What a beautiful sight,” Kylo hummed. The horizon provided a perfect glow of you as the flowers outlined your silhouette. Kylo began to pick the many colorful flowers and place them in your hair and scattered petals around you. Stars, you couldn’t help but feel beautiful. The way he carefully placed every little petal, or how he used the white daffodil to carefully trace your (y/s/c) skin and over your nipples as he used the force to unbutton your dress exposing all of you to him. Hooded eyes watched you carefully as the petal brushed over your sensitive bud.

Swollen lips formed an ‘O’ in pleasure as Kylo used the force to slicken you up. And it worked in no time. Working on his belt, he was relieving himself as his dick stood up prominent waiting to be deep within you. He hovered closely over you, hair and breath fanning over your cheeks. He brushed gently against your core as he kissed you once more. Your hands gripped his arms as he began to kiss you while he slowly entered you. Y/N winced in pain, heart beating faster as Kylo stilled within her. A moan escaped his lips at the indescribable feeling. His nose brushed against your cheek as he started to move. You closed your eyes, which each thrust, the pain became pleasure. And your moans played beautifully in his ear. When he pulled back, you opened your eyes to gaze up at him. Darkness had fallen upon the land and stars littered the sky as his moles littered his face. His mind swarmed with the invigorating sight of you. His movements became faster and rhythmic, but you did not object. He watched the flowers slowly fall from your hair and your breast bounce by his commanded as he steadily kept up his momentum. The way you made him feel so tranquil as if little tendrils began to slowly caress him. Like nothing he ever experienced. In a moment, everything stilled. Nothing ceased to move or make a sound, except your beautiful cry of pleasure that caused a star to shoot across the sky. With one last thrust, Kylo was following right behind you with an animalistic growl as the ground cracked beneath them. The pair stared into each other’s eyes catching their breath before Kylo removed himself from you that caused you both to whimper. He lifted you from the field and carried you to the bathtub. He gently set you in and turned on the water. Silently, he cleaned you up while you never took your eyes off him. After you were cleaned, he picked you up and placed you in your bed as he held you. The moon cast over your peaceful face, he felt a shift in the force. Everything he had worked hard for, he had built up, was for nothing. The dark and the light’s battle within him had ceased and there was one clear winner, thanks to you.

* * *

Kylo awoke alone and with an insatiable hunger. He followed the sweet smell that emitted from the kitchen. He descended the stairs to see you wiping down your workspace on the counter in a little green dress. You didn’t hear him as he snuck up behind you, but you felt him. His erection pressed against your butt. He took a deep inhale as he trailed his nose from your hair down your shoulder. “I’m hungry,” Was all he said before his hands bunched your dress up and his hand dug into your underwear. You protested, still feeling sore from last night, but your body betrayed you. Your head fell back as you moaned loudly, which made Kylo waste no time with pushing your panties to the side and stuffing you with him. Unlike yesterday, he wasted no time with slow movements. His long, calloused fingers dug deep into your skin definitely creating bruises. Your nipples rubbed against the wet surface as you held on tightly. Your first time had been gentle and thoughtful. This time was just a fucking. He had gotten what he wanted from you and now he became greedy and couldn’t contain himself as barbaric sounds escaped his lips. This time Kylo didn’t wait for you to cum first before filling you. When he removed himself from you, he hoisted you up on the counter spreading your legs to watch his seed spill from your core. Using his thumb, he scooped it back up and pushed it back in which made you squirm. A smirk graced his lips as he roughly pulled you forward and began lapping you up. “No, stop!” Everything was so tender, you wouldn’t last. Y/N tried pushing him away but it made him suck your clit harder before your fingers tangled in his hair. In seconds, you were cumming on his lips and he pulled back with the milky sheen before going back in for seconds as you released a cry.

* * *

And then Kylo vanished. He had left you panting and a mess on the counter. You wobbled your way to clean yourself before you noticed his absence. You weren’t very much concerned, the Kylo Ren could take care of himself. But the day turned to night, silence and suspicion began to creep in. You sat in the warm springs that were settled on the lower part of the hill with a glass of champagne before you heard footsteps approach you. Kylo came into view his eyes rich with clarity. Something that you had never seen. “I have to tell you something,” Kylo spoke and you gave him his attention. “Your father was the one who sought me out to bring him to you.” Your chest tightened at this new information. “And since then, I’ve been in contact with the Resistance. Specifically, my uncle, my mother,…and Rey.” “The scavenger,” You spat. His eyes flickered anger for just a moment before returning and you knew what had happened. “You’re returning.” It was a statement, not a question. He looked down, he had yet to say it out loud. “You’re not longer conflicted. If this is what you want, no one will stop you. Not me, at least.” You told him honestly, who were you to hold someone back, unlike him.  It was thoughtful of you, he thought. “Something changed within me, the force, it was clear.” He continued to tell you his epiphany, he had also told you of his force communication with the scavenger and you knew you shouldn’t have felt some type of way, but you couldn’t. He doted and credited her for things that you had been doing for years without seeking acknowledgment. “Rey said it will only be fair if I don’t fight.” You nodded, the distaste of agreement with her didn’t go well with your drink. “I only ask for one thing,” Your hand settled atop his. “When you reach your destination and is settled, send for Lucky. He deserves a better life than the rest of us.” Even with this newfound enlightenment he still couldn’t fathom the fact that you would always choose Lucky over him, deserved more than him. It was then that you felt the wind whip around you as his shuttle began to land revealing none other than Rey and other members of the Resistance. He snatched his hand away from you and stood, which confused you. You hopped out the springs and covered yourself with a towel as you followed him. “What are you doing?” You tried to stay calm. You were going to let him be and leave freely, and now he was turning on you. “I’m sorry, but the Order must fall,” he said before he grabbed your arm. Y/N winced at the pinching feeling she felt in his grasps before she saw the vial of green liquid disappear into her system. You gasped for air as you felt your muscles stiffen and the sound of your slow heartbeat fill your ears. Your last movement was to grab at him, but it was no use the poison had already started. The soft towel brushed passed your skin as you fell to the ground with a thud. Your eyes frantically moved around as you watch the ship leave. You were left alone to slowly let death consume you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: RIP Angel


	5. Part 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Angel

It was the night when the ship arrived. Leia, Luke, and a few others stood watching the ship land as looked like a piece of the sky slowly falling to the ground. Rey and two other exits to greet them, but eyes were still glued on the ramp, waiting. Slowly and calculated, Kylo made his way down the hill. He was no longer the Commander of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Jedi Killer, he was now, as he once was, the insecure, misunderstood, rebellious spawn of the greats. “Unfortunately, Captain Hilt didn’t make it,” Rey told her superiors, before turning to Kylo who nodded. “His daughter, Y/N L/N, General of the First Order led me to an unknown planet that could only be accessed by a code.” “It’s untraceable, I tried,” Rey interjected and Kylo nodded once more. But he couldn’t find anything else to say as he stared down at his aging mother. So many years had passed them by. Leia stood with a sting in her eyes trying to keep her emotions at bay as she watched her child, more man than anything, kneel in front of her. “Let them be,” Luke guided everyone out letting Leia and Kylo be. Her hand raked through his dark curls. “Ben,” She whispered and he broke down. Apologies flew past his lips as, she too, broke down in the middle of the hangar. Her hands cradled his face and she could still, those large brown eyes that used to look up at her with adoration. “I have found peace and I embrace it,” Kylo told her. “The First Order must fall. Snoke no longer has me, he is weak. Hux will kill the Knights because of loyalty and run mad with power. The only thing that could save them is her, but she is gone now.” Leia looked at her soon with confusion. “I killed Y/N.”

* * *

Venetta walked up the hill to her house. The wind swept violently up the hill seemingly pushing her. As if it was the whispers of the makers themselves, and each time she disobeyed their directions, she would be hit with a forceful wind. So she gave in and allowed the wind to direct her; this is how she stumbled on the naked body of her daughter. Your skin was slowly graying as she could make the black liquid that coursed through your veins. A scream ripped through the sky as she dropped everything and pulled you in her arms. It was cool to her warm touch, which let her know that you may be able to be brought back. She scooped your limp body and trudged further uphill to the house. Gently, she laid you on the couch covering your womanhood with a blanket. She didn’t need to be a doctor to notice the dark bruises that painted against your hips, waist, and thighs. Venetta snarled in disgust knowing very well who did this and judging by his absence, she was right. Her mind was frantic of how to save her only child. Jolting up the stairs, she began to ruffle through her drawers. She knew, somewhere, it was here. “Aha!” She exclaimed picking up the black communicator. Quickly she began to type a code that couldn’t be intercepted. But, she needed something that would let the First Order know she wasn’t a threat. She began to pace thinking of the right thing when she froze, remembering the sign off Armitage would always use when he was the academy and quickly typed it.

* * *

Y/N jolted upright; her lungs felt scorching hot, her limbs dead and heavy, with blurred eyes. Three pairs of eyes were on her: a doctor, Hux, and her mother. Quickly, the doctor and his nurses rushed over to your aid as Hux and Venetta slipped somewhere private. “So he hasn’t returned? Smart.” Venetta hummed. “We believe that he has deflected the Order as a whole. His Knights have been detained for questioning.” Hux spoke to her. Venetta turned to see the boy who she helped raise. “Thank you, Grand Moff,” She nodded. A blush hit Hux face as he shook his head. “Titles are not needed.” “No, they are when they are earned. I’m very proud of you.” She gave him a small smile with which he nodded in return. The doctor knocked on the door alerting the two, Hux talked to him as Venetta tended to her daughter. She stroked your (y/h/c) hair as she held back tears. With shaky hands, you latched onto hers. “I’m sorry,” Your mother said. “I-I shouldn’t have left you alone. I promised the next time you came into my life, I never leave you, a-and I failed you.” Tears cascaded down her stained cheeks. “You’ve never failed me.” Y/N rasped out. Y/N went to speak before Hux interrupted. “The ship is ready to transport you back to the Dominion, we need to get you to an actual facility.” His blue eyes landed on Venetta. “A room will be prepared upon request.” It was more of an invitation than a command; even with his title, he still viewed this woman with much respect and high esteem. Venetta nodded before Hux rambled off orders.

* * *

Phasma had to physically hold Lucky back once she told him what had happened to you. Phasma and Hux agreed not to tell him anything until you were back on the ship. But, it failed when a coded message caused Grand Moff Hux to lose his cool. Once the rescue team was assembled and off, Phasma told Lucky. First off, he couldn’t BELIEVE that you had killed your father. Though he understood why he never wanted you to live with patricide. When he heard Kylo Ren was there, he just knew he had something to do with it. “IT WAS A SETUP!” Lucky yelled. And then you came back and entered the medbay. His heart stopped as Hux came to tell him and Phasma what was found when he went to retrieve you. His Angel was once again, almost taken from him. He couldn’t help the tears that silently slipped down as he cheeks. “Y/N was injected with poison and found in a damp field a few yards from where she was staying. Her body was,” Hux shifted his jaw, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “Naked and covered in bruises that indicated she was-” “Stop,” Lucky said before exiting the room. Helmetless, he stormed down the hallway not caring what anyone thought as he burst through where you were staying. You and the nurse jumped at the entrance of your disheveled best friend. The nurse looked between the two before leaving. Lucky quickly ran to you and pulled you into a kiss. His hands gently held your face his lips savored the feeling of your barely warm, chapped lips. When they parted, both of their faces were painted with tears.

“Angel, I-I” Lucky started. “I love you. Stars, I love you so much. I don’t want to live without you. I should’ve told you but I was so scared. A-And it took you getting hurt for me to tell you. You mean the world to me.” His blue eyes stared down hard as you could feel every word he said was true. “I’m sorry!” A sob racked through your body as you fell into his chest. His arms wrapped around you as he slid down next to you. He brushed your hair while he shushed you. It took some time before she began to speak once more. “I wish, I wish, I could change.” She sniffled. “I wish none of this ever happened.” The soft tone of your voice broke Lucky. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” But you shook your head. “No, it’s not. I’m still in love with Kylo.” “I know.” You sat up and looked into his eyes. Surprisingly, they weren’t sad at your confession. “I don’t expect you to forget about someone who you’ve been in love with. It’s impossible and uneasy, trust me.” What Lucky spoke was true, because that’s how he felt about you. “You’re too good for this world Lucky.” Y/N rested her cheek against his chest. “Nah, that’s you, Angel.” He lightly chuckled. “Why would you still love me after all of this?” You asked. “Because you’re my Angel; plus we all have secrets. Some bigger than others It’s who you can confide to help hold them, they are the ones that matter; you, Phasma, Hux.” Lucky told you. Gnawing on your lip, you contemplated telling him yours. “If I tell you, can I still be your Angel?” You rested your chin on his chest with (y/e/c) eyes observing him. “You’ll never stop.” His hand softly held your cheek. “I’ll go first,” Lucky said. “Remember that fake name we used for that room, Tallulah Roman?” Y/N nodded. “That was my mother.” You gasped at this reveal. “She had relations with a high official and was forced to give me over to the trooper program. She um,” He cleared his throat. “She died around the time I graduated the program. There was a cook in the kitchen that was infatuated with her and kind of looked out for me; when she died, he gave me a box that contained a few of her possessions. One was a card for Romulus. My name is Romulus.” Your eyes widened, why hadn’t he ever told you this! “It was then that I learned about my father. I never understood why Hux hated me; then Phasma told me that one night Hux confessed that I reminded him of his father. I was the strong, confident brute that Brendol would’ve appreciated as his firstborn.” Your head was spinning. “You-You’re a, you’re a Hux?!” You asked and he nodded. Your arms narrowed as you tried to make out the similarities, but all you could see was the blue eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You exclaimed. “Hux made me promise not too. But no more secrets.” He said. “No more secrets.” You nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You think since there is like 5 parts left I’ll bust it out? Hell naw.


	6. Part 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a filler to see how Kylo is dealing with the aftermath of everything.

The transition was hard for Kylo. He mostly stayed within his mother’s compound on the planet's base, meditating and ridding himself of any darkness that was left inside of him. Only a few had visited him, or who he allowed; his mother, Luke, and Rey. After he arrived for his permanent stay, they tried to run simple medical procedures to check on his health, which turned out to be the wrong move. The nurse had become overwhelmed with fear and screamed her head off which struck a nerve and caused him to choke her. He didn’t mean to, honestly, it was just the sound of the pitch disturbed his meditation which at the moment wasn’t going to well and so he reacted. He reacted in his usual Kylo Ren way. And this had caused the rumors to finally be proven true. Kylo Ren did indeed deflect the First Order and had returned home, to the Resistance. The nurse was rushed out a bumbling, hysterical mess. And Kylo had been shaken as well, it seemed like he was finally going down a peaceful path and then this happened. Not to mention the nightmares that had been plaguing him since and Snoke coming to taunt and torment his former apprentice.

Leia entered her son's dark room and watch him with his head in his hands. “Ben,” She called out but he didn’t budge. So she took a few steps closer. “Don’t” He outstretched his hand, using the force to hold her in place. From this spot, the light from the hallway illuminated the shaking of his shoulders. “I’m...a monster,” Kylo whispered. Her heart felt heavy for her son. “You’re not a monster.” “YES!” He turned to her with bloodshot eyes. “I am.” He seethed. “It’s the reason you sent me away because you feared I would become one, I embraced it and now…” Kylo looked down at the floor. “Now, I will forever be...this.” It dropped like venom from his tongue. All throughout his life, he felt the need to blame someone, to blame his mother, his father, his uncle, Snoke, but it was him. He was the one that chose this path and decided to destroy everything and anything that showed an inkling of light. Even you. A sob racked through his body at the thought of you, your face right when he killed you. He had used you; Kylo never wanted to admit it, but he had used you. Since the beginning, he just wanted to break you, he couldn’t stand you and how innocent you could be. But then his feelings got the best of him and he realized the light within him was never really gone. And that’s why he acted in such a malicious way with you. He believed that he could feed your purity to the darkness.

His mother could feel his torment and he finally let her out of his hold. She approached him, letting her shirt capture his tears as she engulfed him in a hug. “Ben, your actions weren’t your fault. Snoke corrupted you and we weren’t there for you.” She brushed his dark hair back. He leaned against her breast as he tried to listen to her soothing words and steadying heartbeat. It was almost as if she too, believed that every torture or murder he conducted was out of his hands. As if he had no free will in this, that it was fate that caused this. The force and fate working hand in hand to mock him. But he knew that it was his choice to kill you. Kylo didn’t hesitate to offer you up to receive his freedom. They deemed it unnecessary, but he had convinced them that without you, the Order would fall. It seemed silly really if it wasn’t Snoke or himself, Hux would be the one that should die. But you, you were the next generation of the Order, it was obvious that you would succeed into whatever higher position was possible. Hux had groomed you and Snoke consented it. No one wanted to go through with it, especially her father, Captain Hilt. Kylo’s portrayal of his daughter broke the aging man’s heart. His little Nonnie wasn’t the same little girl that adored him with innocent (y/e/c) eyes. Hilt believed that he could bring you back, just like Han did, and look where they both ended up. After that, the assassination of General Y/N L/N became a top-secret priority for the Resistance and with the help of Kylo, it succeeded.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: This series should be laid to rest before December, if not, lose all hope in me finishing it.


	7. Part 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a filler to see how Angel is dealing with the aftermath of everything.

As soon as Y/N was dismissed from the medbay, Hux, Lucky, and Phasma escorted her to Snoke, personally. You weren’t surprised at all for you summon, as you entered the blood red throne room, there was a table with a singular chair that was placed before his throne, which was never there. Lucky and Phasma stood by the door watching you and Hux enter. The two kneeled before him. “Rise,” Snoke beckoned and they followed. His beady eyes looked at Hux. “Thank you Grand Moff for the sufficient rescue and revival of our General.” Hux nodded at Snoke and then those beady eyes fell on you. “My dear, how are you feeling?” Both her and Hux was surprised at the endearment and concern the Supreme Leader expressed. “I’m b-better now, Supreme Leader, thank you.” She nodded as a pleased hum left his lips. He extended his hand motioning for the chair. “Please sit, my child.” Cautious but quickly Y/N followed his instructions before he was motioning for Hux to bring something. From behind you, Hux placed a red colored file in front of you. With furrowed brows, you stared down at it and then back at Snoke. “I know my traitorous former apprentice told you about his decision to abandon the Order.” You looked down ready to be reprimanded but it never came. “There’s no need to hide General.” He chuckled. “You were just a pawn in this. Well...by Kylo Ren, he used you my poor dear.” Those words really hurt; you had always thought it but never wanted to believe it. Yet here Snoke was throwing it in your face. “I am not here to make you feel bad, I’m here to enlighten you to all the things that were kept in the dark.” Snoke twisted his hand softly, using the force to open the folder.

The first page was a transcript of a conversation between two people. Letting your (y/e/c) eyes skim the words before seeing your name, multiple times. And then you realized it was your father and Kylo. But why was Kylo speaking to your father? He was a Captain of the Resistance, a traitor to his Grandfather, the Empire, and you. Heart racing, you then realized they were working on a plan to get you back to your father. Not just back to your father, but out of the Order and detained in the Resistance until you were proven to be fit for society again. Again? They made it seem like you were some maniacal anti-social deranged psychopath. If anyone, that was Kylo; even though he didn’t deserve a rescue nor redemption after everything he has done. Turning the page, you saw coordinates to a neutral planet and pictures of Kylo, your father, and the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron. You could tell they were in a deep conservation, before venturing off into Kylo’s ship. Your hands tightened into a fist at the realization that Kylo didn’t kidnap them, they willingly went, it was all a plan. A failed plan, to convince you to come back with them or to capture you or whatever the fuck they thought would be a great way of getting you out of here. The next page, you were met with a familiar face, but the name didn’t match. “Serena?” She said with furrowed brows. Correction: May Luus. You were completely dumbfounded. You couldn’t believe that she was a spy for a Resistance. Your father had sent someone to spy on you, possibly befriend and get you like this. But clearly, that didn’t fall through. A letter addressed to you was on the next page and you felt bile and blood boiling within you. Kylo had impregnated her, he had had sex with her; all those nights when he was gone he was probably with her. Something so intimate and precious, even still, about how he took your virginity now felt like it was his last conquest before deflecting. Tears stung at yours as you tried to keep them at bay. 

With a heaving chest, you continued to push further. Not only was he having an affair with the technician spy, but he was also into communication with the Scavenger! You knew it, you knew all along something was up between them. Regardless, if they had the force or not, ever since she saved him, you didn’t trust it. Then he talked about her before killing you and she was there, letting him kill you. Internally you scoffed, she thought she was above all but what made her any better if she would allow him to kill you. Y/N felt sick to her stomach after reviewing the file. Sniffling, you closed the file and tried brushing everything off like it was nothing. “It’s ok girl, you don’t have to pretend to be strong,” Snoke spoke. “Weakness and emotion can guide you, fuel you.” Opening the door, the Knights of Ren walked out and kneeled before you. “I am giving you full command and disposable to handle Kylo Ren or whatever he decides to call himself now, as you see fit. You will be heading that mission and Hux will help with anything.” You turn to see Hux nod. “Thank you Supreme Leader.” You said before he was dismissing everyone. When you exited, everyone could sense that you were in a daze. Your feet carried you to familiar surroundings as your fingers input the code and took a walk into the dim room. (Y/e/c) eyes wandered over the room, slowly taking steps. Hux and Lucky followed you and stood outside the door. “Why did she go to his quarters?” Lucky asked, taking off his helmet. Before Hux could answer they heard loud screams and crashing from the other side. Lucky jumped to get you, but Hux stopped him. “No, she needs this.” It had been minutes before the sound ceased and the door slid open to reveal your tear-stained cheeks. Staring back at you were two pairs of the brotherly blue eyes. Slowly, you made your way to them as they wrapped you in a hug. You might not have the last name, but you were definitely apart of the Hux family. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Omg three chapters left! If I'm not lazy maybe I can finish it before Thanksgiving.


	8. Part 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death; it's also long AF! But it's necessary, I love you guys for putting up with my shit.

Kylo awoke from sleep with the sun peeking through the old blinds in the room he was now inhabiting. He had decided to leave the security of his mother’s abode and venture off into the general population. This decision came with mixed feelings amongst the base. Luke thought it would be best if he roomed with someone who held a similar skill set, for extra protection, just in case. This is how Kylo found himself with Rey. By the time he finally opened his lids, there was no sight of the brunette, which means she must have had a meeting. If she went to practice, she would’ve woke him up, as they both would whenever they couldn’t sleep. Insomnia was something that they both suffered from, some nights heavier than most. But having to share the night with someone, somewhat lulled the nightmares. Rey’s happened every once in a while and Kylo’s would come every few weeks now. Some very vivid and painful that he just knew it was a vision. It was always the same recurring dream, each time it extended in length but never showing the full story. He wanted to share, but fear and paranoia ate at home, so instead, he just buried it into the back of his mind and prayed to the makers that it wouldn’t eat at his already black soul. 

Getting up, he made his way to the training room that was just down the hall. His daily routine was always like this: train, shower, meditate, breakfast and any other minuscule task his mother or uncle asked him to do. Today wasn’t anything different, well that’s what it seemed like but as he entered the debriefing room, the tensions were high. Emotions were varied at whatever had just been discussed. “Ben,” Luke walked to his nephew. “There is something we need to discuss.” His dark eyebrow rose before following, Luke and Leia, with Rey right in tow. There was something of unspoken trust between them, a sense of security they both provided. It must’ve been during the time they had their force bond, though they still hadn’t discussed everything that had happened between that time. Still, all secrets had been shared and everything was out in the open. The four stood in the office behind the debriefing room. “The First Order is falling, members have been deflecting and fleeing to various parts of the galaxy,” Luke told Kylo. “Have you been receiving any nightmares?” His nephew shook his head explaining how it had been weeks. Rey nodded to Luke. “Snoke is growing weak. He has no time to be preoccupied with your mind. Many higher officers have been trying to escape and he’s turned the attention to catch and punish them. We have been finding them all over and bringing them in for questioning and possible trials for their actions towards the galaxy.” Luke explained.

Kylo looked at his uncle then his mother. “We just want to prepare, not wanting to se-” Leia stopped before, she flashed him a worrisome look. “You may no way participate in any of these,” Luke said sternly. “We think it will be best for you to vacate for the time being with Rey.” Kylo nodded, fully understanding. Rey nodded accepting her position as she followed him out of the room. “So when do I leave?” Kylo looked at the shorter girl, just barely at his shoulder. She let out a shaky breath. “Whenever you want, as long as it’s before they bring in the higher officials,” Rey said. “So I can go now?” He asked. “If that’s what you want.” She looked up with gleaming eyes with his stoic face. Not once had he changed in expression upon a arrival, so she guessed that was better than anything else. “I guess we should let them know.” Both of them took a turn to head to the positions of Leia and Luke. They were both in a pretty intense discussion as two ships were filing out First Order members, all cuffed together. Luke peered back at them and cut the conversation short before going over to them. “I think it would be best to depart now,” Luke said. “Well, that’s what we came to tell you guys.” Rey looked over her master’s shoulder. “Why? What’s going on?” Leia approached just in time to answer the question. “There was a massacre on a planet where some of them were seeking refuge. Snoke sent his elite guards to finish them and whoever helped off.”

Kylo who watched the scene with furrowed brows. All those faces, well most, he had at least seen them in passing. They looked dreadful and plagued. His chest tightened feeling of familiarity. His feet led him to that place, he was too far by the time the three realized that he had slipped right past them. “Watch her, she’s dangerous.” A pilot told shoved a female prisoner to another man. Kylo peered behind the man to see the woman’s face. He felt as if his last breath had left his body. “Angel?” He gasped. Either he was dead or you were coming back to haunt him because he had killed you. (Y/e/c) eyes, puffy, red, but still bright and innocent like the first time he peered into it looked up into it. “Kylo,” The name that was a curse to all of his evil left her lips sweet like the galaxy buns and champagne that they shared in past times. “You look good.” The corner of her lips tugged up slightly as she took in his healthy appearance, it was clear that this was the best decision for him. “You...You look…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, even with the mixture of dirt, ash, and blood-streaked upon her face and clothing she was still beautiful. The man that stood between them looked at both of them with fear before separating himself. Now, Kylo was able to fully take in her full appearance. From her wild hair, down to her bruised yet delicate hands that were handcuffed resting atop of her protruding belly. His eyes widened as he took a step forward, speechless. It didn’t take long before he felt another force signature that was different from the others that he was used to. It was strong like his but soft, it was beautiful and it was coming from you.

Lurching forward, he tried to remove the cuffs only to realize they were energy cuffs. It was then he could feel it was hurting the baby and his actions were scaring it. “Take these cuffs off of her!” He ordered. “NOW! SOMEONE TAKE THESE CUFFS OFF!” He continued yelling causing a scene. Your hands worked to capture his, trying to calm him down. “Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.” Y/n said looking into his eyes. “It’s ok, we are ok, I’m a prisoner, it’s ok.” But he shook his head. “You’re pregnant, you shouldn’t be manhandled and living in these conditions.” He began to ramble off but you still disagreed understanding that this, pregnant or not, was happening and had to accept it. “Kylo please, just...we are going to be ok, I’ve been doing this for about five months now. The baby is in a safer place now.” You give him a small smile. He couldn’t tear his eyes from yours, how could you stand here so strong and reassure him after everything. If anyone deserved imprisonment it was him for all the hurt and strife he had caused you. “Ben,” Those three letters made Y/N and him look over to see Rey who had to pause her approaching steps and peered between the former toxic couple. Distantly behind her, stood Luke and Leia observing. “I think they need you...Ben.” Y/n said before being ushered by an officer. Kylo watched her before running up to Leia. “You need to let her go.” He said sternly. “Ben, you have no right to say that,” Leia spoke. “You need to let her go now!” This time it was a command. “I think we should leave now,” Rey said. “I’m not leaving!” He turned to Rey before speaking to his mother. Rey felt a hurt. He hadn’t spoken to her like that in such a long time, she had forgotten the feeling. She stared at his large back that blocked her off from the conversation that was between the Skywalkers only. Luke gave her a look excusing her, with a nod, she walked off pushing down her bubbling emotion.

Kylo returned to his room hours later to see Rey had packed everything. With gritted teeth, he began to unpack his items. Rey walked in with tentative confidence. “Ben, we should leave now.” “I’m not going.” He glared back at her, continuing his actions. “And I thought you heard that, but I guess you put your judgment and feelings before practical reasoning.” The words he spat stung but it was true. “It’s not best for you to stay here while she is here,” Rey spoke up. “No, YOU don’t get to tell me what to do when it comes in regards to her!” He pointed at Rey. “I was the one that caused all of this!” He spoke loudly. “And I will be the one to get her out of this.” Rey took a step forward. “Ben, you know you can’t. Luke and Leia said-” “I don’t. give a. FUCK! What they said. That is the mother of my child; it’s my responsibility to take care of them.” Kylo sighed. “The technician, the spy, whatever she was, was pregnant too before she took her life.” Rey was shocked by this information and remembered that scene she intruded vividly. “But, Angel she is love and you can feel it, don’t deny it.” He told Rey, she couldn’t and she was jealous. “After everything, during this, she is warmth, she is comfort, she is protection for my child. I sullied her and abused her love, but still, with the corrupted force I may have passed onto my child she has changed it into something beautiful. Don’t you feel it?” A soft smile appeared on his face, something Rey had never seen. “Their soul is so beautiful and it’s because of her. She saves everything and makes it better and now it’s my turn.” He walked right past her, leaving Rey with stinging eyes.

Kylo began to maneuver his way through the occupied hangar before bumping into someone. He shot them a glare to see a familiar pair of blue eyes scowling at him. Fully taking in the person, he said there name breathlessly: “Phasma,” It seemed to set her off as she attempted to headbutt him. Thankfully her restraints were set to stun and she collided to the floor. He began walking backward until he was shoved forward. Spinning around her met a wild Hux, his hair fell in front of his bloodshot eyes. For the first time, he looked spent, all those sleep-deprived years of trying to keep it together had caught up to him. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT REN!” He spat before officers were dragging him somewhere. All of this caused an uproar from the detained former employees of the First Order. Kylo couldn’t help but look at all there twisted demonic faces yell at him, not even the force was on his side as he tried to escape. With every push through the crowd, he gained a shove. His mind ran wild as he feet led the way. Maybe Rey was right, he shouldn’t be here, he should leave. Turning the corner, he started to catch his breath when he heard a soft voice echoing through the empty hallway. Without thinking, he made his way toward the hidden voice keeping his footsteps light. “Kylo?” the voice belonged to you and it sounded soft yet strong. He peered from the shadows of the hallway and saw you standing behind the cells little frame. “Angel,” “Why are you still here Kylo, they told me you were leaving.” She asked with furrowed brows. But, he quickly shook his head dismissing it. “I’m staying here. I’m staying here for you...and our baby.” Through the force, he reached out to feel the extra life force and it was even more beautiful than before.

* * *

 

“Has she said anything?” The hushed voice asked. “Compliant, but no. Maybe we can use Ben.” Another voice spoke. “No! Bad enough he’s still here and the fact that she’s pregnant makes matters worse.” “I know, we’ve tried some tactics, but doing it to someone pregnant feels wrong.” Kylo overheard this conversation while he was sneaking throughout the base; he felt the anger begin to boil within him. The thought of someone purposely harming you, especially in this state, made him mad. He stopped in his tracks as he thought of all the bad things he had to down to her. No more, he would make it right. With the key he had taken from a passing officer, Kylo snuck into your cell to see your shivering figure curled up on the hard cot. Pink lips tugged down in a pout as he brushed your wild, matted curls out of your face. With a whimper, you stirred before looking at him with sleepy eyes. “What are you doing here?” You mumbled. “I came to check on you, you shouldn’t be living in these conditions.” He said with sadness and for a moment you saw the brown eyes you fell in love with. With a sigh, Y/N sat up. “Kylo, I’m a prisoner of war-” “You’re pregnant!” He stated the obvious. “With my kid and I’m not going to allow them to hurt either one of you because it’s all my doing.” You sat there silently, surprised that he had admitted to this. “Just tell me at least one thing, that you want, I’ll do it. Just so you can understand how much I want to help, please.” He held your hands in your larger ones as he pleaded. There was so much that you wanted: an actual bed to sleep on, a proper meal, to see Hux and Phasma, to leave. “If you can get me a blanket, that would be nice.” Kylo watched as you sweetly smiled. “It gets quite cold and it’s already hard to sleep.”  He looked at you with furrowed brows. If you told him to get you out of here, he’d kill the guard in a snap! But here you were, asking for a measly blanket. He gulped, knowing what he was about to do next would cause him to suffer dire consequences if someone found out. He nodded standing up. “Ok, but you have to come with me.”

Kylo’s silent footsteps lead the way to the private sector that cut off from the main base. With a wave of his hand the door flew open, taking a stepped inside where the room illuminated to reveal a very quaint refresher. You were a little surprised that he had led you here. His hand tugged yours pulling you in; his brown eyes raked over you before connecting with hers. “Ma-May I?” His fingers lightly drifted against the fabric of the dirtied dress you were wearing. With a nod, he slowly began to peel the fabric off of your body while using the force to configure with the shower. When he was done, Kylo drank in the sight of your gravid state and the heavenly glow you emitted. That was until he saw the bruises that littered your arms, hips, ribs, back, thighs, and legs. Creases formed on his brows as he went to observe one of the darkening bruises. “How did this happen?” He asked. “I slipped.” Her words were quick, but he knew there was more. The bruise was too fresh, it had to have happened on this base. “Who did this to you?” He asked. Y/N looked up at him with a downhearted look as he saw the memory of her in the large communal showers being sprayed with a hose as she did her best to conceal the baby. She tried her best to calm her sobs, but the stream of tears was prominent on her face. The water hit harder against her as the pressure accelerated causing her to slip and stumble to the wall, as she fell to her knees in a breakdown. ‘That’s enough’. Kylo stood straighter at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice. The owner of the voice wrapped Y/N in a towel and helped her to reveal Rey. But Kylo couldn’t believe it, Rey was so hellbent on seeing the good and redeeming people, he would never believe that she could do this. Kylo hadn’t realized that you had left him standing in the middle of the room as you took your shower, savoring every drop of hot water that touched your skin. 

When you were finally ready to exit, Kylo welcomed you with a towel. He engulfed you in it before sitting you on the toilet. In silence, Y/N watched him put bacta on her bruises before he slipped his tunic over her. A giggle left her plump lips as she took a look at herself in the mirror. She always wore his tunics that were too large for her. “I think you and I are starting to wear the same size.” You said which caused both of you to chuckle. Then he had helped you into a pair of his nice lined pants. The warmth consumed you causing you to hum as you followed him. Instead of going down the path you came from, he went another direction. He stopped before the door, tensing before entering. “Kylo…” You started. “You should bring me back.” You stood still in your spot as he stood before you, shaking his head. “Your cold, your hurting, I-I can’t let you stay like this.” Tears began to well in his eyes as his forehead fell to yours. He nuzzled his face into your hand that brushed gently against his cheek. “Please,” He begged. “Please let me do this.” Y/N nodded accepting his offer to share his bed. In the dark, your eyes scanned the room. “She sleeps here...too?” A hint of jealousy danced along your tongue as you asked, noting that there was only one bed but remembering hearing about how they lived together. “No...she has her own room,” Kylo told as he moved to give you enough space for your bump. His long fingers danced against your belly feeling the force around him. “I know...I’m not the best, but I feel such a connection,” Kylo said. “The baby is strong but calm and beautiful. All because of you.” Your hands interlocked with his on top of your stomach and said: “Our baby.”

* * *

 

Leia paid a visit to Luke on Ach-to, to discuss what was going on with her son. “I’m afraid he might hear things.” Leia reasoned as to why she wished to meet with her brother off the base. Luke nodded in agreement. “We should’ve just sent them off as I recommended.” He said. Her brown eyes cut to his as she reminded her brother of the past. “I’ve learned from my past mistakes that shipping him off makes matters worse. Telling him the truth would be better than him to fall again.” Hurt coursed through Luke as he remembered that night. He turned, back facing his sister. “You’re right. But what do we do now?” He asked. “Not only is it just the Moff Hux and Admiral Phasma, it’s General L/N!” He stated the obvious. “We know of their history, he even attempted to kill her! Yet she returns and pregnant!” He spun around moving towards his sister. “It is his child. I know you can feel it.” Leia looked down not wanting to admit it, but how she could she not. The same force that flowed through her son, was flowing through her grandchild. It was almost the same feeling that she had felt decades earlier when she carried Ben. “Ben’s been sneaking around and talking to her; she could corrupt him any minute. Her crimes can’t go unpunished, but the child need not suffer.” Luke told his sister. Her eyes cast up upon her brother. “W-What do you suggest?” She asked. A glint hit his eye before disappearing as he moved closer to tell him of his plan that he suggested.

* * *

 

In the weeks leading to your trial, Kylo had been sneaking you with luxuries that shouldn’t have been provided with your status as a prisoner. But soon enough, your sweet smiles turned into paranoid stress. Certain times you would tell him to stop or hesitate in his touch, complaining of those watching. But no one was watching, Kylo had been careful in his tracks. But not careful enough to notice that his attitude had completely shifted since your arrival on the base. Rey had begun to take on more missions instead of facing him. She had to come back though for the trail, they needed one more force user that was strong enough to contain Kylo. Twas the night before the trial and Kylo had snuck into your cell once again, this time he didn’t have time to ask what you wanted or provide you with a snack. “I want to see Hux and Phasma.” Y/N stood there, now pushing seven months with her arms on her hips. His lips parted, then contorted. What she was asking was punishable by exile and he couldn’t be alone, not at this state. Then again, it was you. This is how he found himself outside of the cell that now contained the three deadliest prisoners that had been captured from the Order. Listening, he could hear quiet sobs, hushes, reassurances, and low whispers of things that shouldn’t be discussed out of the three of them. Kylo knocked on the door, letting them know that time was up. He delivered Hux back to his cell and lastly you. His brown eyes looked you over, still appearing as the strong woman he knew but your eyes held little fear. “Kylo, you need to promise me one thing.” She asked. “Whatever happens tomorrow, don’t say or do anything, please.” He felt a shiver run down his spine at her words like she knew something would happen that he didn’t. It made him uneasy. 

Kylo wasn’t allowed in the main court, resulting in him standing in a room that gave view to the trial. In there were Rey and a few others. Her hazel eyes flicked to his before returning to the scene beforehand. She didn’t say anything to him and vice versa. The room was silent, however when the court doors opened the people barked profanities and cursed the three who walked with heads held high. Kylo’s eyes stayed glued on you, cuffed hands resting over your large belly, nestled between Hux and Phasma. He watched as a man spit right on your cheek. His hand flexed and Rey caught the man begin to choke. “Stop it,” Her rough hand covered his fist and he loosened. Slowly, she began to intertwine his hand until he pulled away retreating to sit far from the others. The trial lasted for days and each day the three relived the same treatment as before. But, you, Hux, and Phasma handled it really well. Obviously being trained for it, but to see what had been instilled in the Order used before him made him think that the Order was better at the preparation than when the Resistance would repeat their mantra before death. “Were you involved in romantic relationships with any high officials?” A judge asked you. “Yes,” Y/N answered. Kylo felt his heart pick up and so did Rey as she turned to observe him. “Is he here in this room?” You looked down before letting out a shaky no. Kylo looked down disappointed in himself that he wasn’t there for you. “Is he the father of your child?” The judge asked. “Yes, he is.” “May you please state his name and position.” Y/N cleared her voice before speaking loud and clear. “Romulus Hux, Captain of the First Order.” Leia and Luke looked at each other with confusion, before Kylo burst in the room. “She lies, he is not the father, I am!” Gasp and whispers filled the room as Kylo continued. “I was in a relationship with her before defecting, it is my child that she carries. My force lives within her.” Even in death, Kylou couldn't help the jealousy that Lucky caused him. The judged yelled for order as chaos began to break through. “SHE CARRIES THE DARK FORCE WITHIN HER. SHE HAS COLLECTED HIS SIN AND SPAWNED IT!” A bold member of the audience accused Y/N, which had everyone agreeing. “Is this true?” The judge asked you and which you replied in defeat. The other judges on the channel began to whisper before the main judge spoke again. “You all know of your crimes, deeds, and bids to corrupt the universe.” He spoke to them. “You all will be sentenced to death before your peers.” Y/N couldn’t help the vomit that escaped her lips as she turned behind her, just before looking up to see Kylo’s apologetic eyes.

* * *

 

It had been almost two months since you saw Kylo. Y/N refused to see him, but she knew he was always watching; as the end of the third trimester approached her senses had heightened and could feel him everywhere. Even when he used the force to lightly caress her, she hated to admit it but she enjoyed it. It was driving Kylo mad not to see you, to be away from you during this time. You were truly alone. Kylo was meditating outside before he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching before they stopped. “I want to go back.” He heard her voice before the guard agreed to return her. He had to say something to her before it was too late. He felt it. He felt it that night, the distress through the force. It was coming from their child. Not caring who saw, he stumbled through the base to make his way towards you. Entering your cell, he saw you clutching onto your stomach leaning on the wall. His eyes flicked to your soaked sheets of water and blood before rushing over to you. “Angel!” He wrapped you in his arms trying to pull you to the door. “Come on, we have to get you help.” “No, please!” Y/N cried out. “Please don’t, they’re going to take my baby.” He brushed the hair back off her sweat covered forehead. “No, no they won’t. I won’t let them.” He whispered. But she disagreed with his answer. “Yes, they will! They’re going to kill me and take my baby away.” Y/N cried. He gulped shaking his head. “No, my mother would never-” “Yes!” You interrupted. “I-I saw it in Poe’s mind, I’m only being kept alive to birth the baby and then they’re going to take it away, they’re going to keep it away from you too! They’re afraid, they’re afraid of what you’ll do.” Kylo shut his eyes tightly not wanting to believe her. “No,” He shook his head. “Yes, they still don’t trust you, after everything.” Y/N told him.

He continued to shake his head, pulling you to the door. Y/N dropped her weight causing them both to fall. “NO I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!” She croaked. “I won’t let it be alone, I won’t leave it.” Kylo pulled her up once more. “Let. Me. Help. You.” He said straining to pull her up. “You want to help me?! THEN KILL ME!” She screamed and he froze. “Kill me and the baby, let me live in peace. Everything I have ever loved has been torn out of my hands by this cruel universe and I refuse for you and your family to do it now with this.” She pointed to the baby. Tears were now replaced with a manic look in her eyes. “I watched Lucky die helping us escape Snoke, the Knights tortured and dismembered for protecting us.” The glossy look found it’s way back on you (y/e/c) eyes. “My mother!” Her voice died out at the phrase. “I watched my mother die before me as I hid watching the life and blood leave her body. I’ve seen everyone who had loved and protected me die.” Tears began to stream down her face. “I-I’ve seen Phasma finish off by a firing squad and Hux tortured to death, leaving me here for two months to await my death. Even though, I know in any moment they’ll cut me open and take it out of me leaving me to rot. I’m alone and I refuse to leave this baby alone and unprotected.” She shook her head. “You never loved me and you’re only doing this out of guilt and the fact that I’m carrying your child!” She spat. “If you want to do something useful, if you really want to help me, kill me!” 

Kylo’s hands felt heavy, looking down loomed the dark heavy crossguard saber from his past. He felt breathless as she pleaded with him. His thumb fell over the switch igniting it, having the red glow cast over their faces. The hums of the cracked crystal were calming until he heard the sound of the baby cry. He dropped the saber and carefully cradled the baby, a boy. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down to the wrinkled, small thing with dark hair. “He’s beautiful,” You whispered reaching out for him. Kylo handed him over to you. Y/N clung to her son tightly before she began to weep. Kylo watched the scene before he watched the hand that rested on his back fall limp. “Angel?” He called out and felt through the force, that your life was gone. The baby began to cry again and panic set in. It was only a matter of time before someone would come to check on her. He had failed her in so many ways, this was the least he could do. Clenching his fist, he closed his eyes letting the tears push through as he heard his son’s cries turn to whimper then fade out. “Ben,” His eyes opened to the gasp. “What did you do?” Staring at the scene before him with the ignited saber and the dead bodies of the mother and his child, he looked down to see his hand covered in blood. Her blood. Kylo jolted forward to grab at the saber, only to find himself covered in sweat catching his breath in his bed. He had had this dream many times, ever since those nights where he banished himself to the moon for kidnapping you. But it was more real than before and actually presented the full dream this time. Could this be a vision? Was the universe trying to tell him something? “Ben?” Rey’s sleepy voice called out to him. “It’s just a dream.” She reassured him. “She’s still gone.” Kylo began to relax and lay back down. He believed her, but still, reached out to search for Y/N’s life force. He felt nothing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Omg all dat and it was just a dream, y'all can fight me its fine. But bruh, we almost done.


	9. Part 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Death, because we love killing people.

They told you that vomiting would be normal, just a sign of the toxin leaving your body. But months had passed and Y/N found herself emptying her stomach 3-5 times a night! Hunched over the toilet, you began to cry as you felt the soft brush against your spine. It was Lucky. There was an unspoken unanimous decision that instead of just sharing quarters they would share a bed as well. Lucky bent down to sooth her taking in the bones that began to protrude along her spine. “Angel,” he whispered. “I’m alright Lucky.” Sniffling, she began to clean herself up with shaky hands. But his larger ones stopped her. “No,” he rose his voice. “you’re not.” Her watery (y/e/c) eyes locked onto his blue ones. “Lucky I-“ She started but nothing came out. Who was she kidding, there was definitely something wrong. “I’m going to call a medical droid.” He scooped her up but she protested at his statement. “No, I just want to sleep.” You whined. “I-I promise I’ll go in the morning.” Snuggling into his chest, Lucky sighed giving in and taking you back to bed. As the time inches closer to when you needed to awake, you became restless and just stared widely at the dark ceiling. But then you felt this pulling feeling. Not pulling, grabbing, feeling for you; your brows furrowed in confusion. Maybe this was another side effect. The feeling was faint but persistent until you felt a push. But it wasn’t from that it was from you. Y/N sat up clutching to her chest, catching her breath. “Angel,” you heard Lucky call out your name so you returned to him.

* * *

You sat there letting the doctor do whatever they do as you just stared at the time. You had a meeting with Snoke in a matter of minutes! It was cutting close as soon as the doctor began to tell you to “Wait for results” your stark white coat disappeared down the hall. Approaching the throne room, you felt your self-growing dizzy. Taking deep breaths you blamed it on the rush to get here. Feeling someone creep behind you, you turned to see Hux and two accompanying troopers. “Is she alright?” The troopers looked at one another before you were replying harshly. “Yes, I’m fine.”  Hux red brows furrowed, eyes with concern. No one had said anything, who were you talking to? He brushed it off as the pair entered. Whatever Snoke was saying, you did your best to listen. But the feeling of being here and somewhere else had you paranoid. There was something wrong and everyone noticed. Snoke looked you over: “Are you alright General?” Y/N nodded. “Yes, Supreme Leader, I’m just still recovering.” You swallowed. Your mouth was unbearably moist, the common trait before vomiting. And you guessed he sensed that he dismissed you. Quickly, you exited and made your way to your quarters. Skidding on your knees you expelled the vomit that began to push its way up your throat. Tears cascaded down your cheeks from the continuity; your throat grew raw from the painful motion. With shaky hands, you held onto the toilet. Knocks could be heard from the door outside the quarters, with due time the shuffle of multiple pairs of feet came in. With blurry eyes, she saw Lucky coming to her rescue with a maniac look his eye. “Angel,” He said softly as if even his words would break you. You had stopped vomiting; he tried to help you up but you felt like you weighed about the size of this ship. Lucky finally got you to your feet as Y/N wobbly made her way out to see her mother and Phasma waiting for her with worried eyes. Venetta wasted no time in soothing her daughter as Phasma grabbed a glass of water. Hux entered the quarters with a master code quickly, steps only slowing down once he took in her appearance. “What’s going on?” His blue eyes went from her to his brother. “I-I don’t know but we need a doctor,” Lucky said as the door opened revealing Snoke, a very shaken doctor, and two Praetorian guards. “That isn’t necessary.” Everyone froze staring at the blue-eyed beady man. He outstretched his hand and Venetta quickly stepped in front of her daughter. Y/N gasped but Snoke did nothing. “I love this fierce protection and loyalty, but I’m not here to hurt your daughter. Or your grandchild.” Everyone especially you, face contorted at this statement. “Yes, you, my child are pregnant, with Kylo Ren’s offspring and a very strong one at that.” Y/N shook her head not wanting to believe it but how could she deny it, all the signs were there. “The child is fatherless and has o one to teach it of its power it possesses, but I can do it for you,” Snoke said which had Lucky practically jumping in front of you but he was lifted into the air. “I propose you stay in your place, Captain.” He spat before dropping Lucky. You felt your heart stop but couldn’t move. “We will begin as soon as possible, Kylo Ren will never know.” He smirked before leaving.

* * *

It had been three depressing months since then. Y/N had been put through such emotional and physical strain, everyone could see it, but no one could say it. She suffered from Hyperemesis Gravidarum, but it doesn’t stop Snoke from working her day and night. Yes, each training showed improvement with her and the baby’s connection to the force, but at what cost? There was no effervescent pregnant glow, just bruises, tear stains, and restless eyes. No matter how much the belly grew so did the symptoms and depression. They tried to make her happy, tried to make her the Angel she once was but she was slowly slipping away. It wasn’t until Snoke had left the Dominion, that Hux and Venetta wasted no time trying to restore Y/N. Slowly, but surely it worked. Her curls were bouncy and her skin brightened as she caught up on rest and given the proper nutrients she needed. The pregnancy no longer felt like a burden, even though she knew she needed to find a way out. Y/N wasn’t dumb, she saw what Snoke did to Kylo and she sure as hell was not going to have that for her child. Her family. A new member to the family, Lucky would say. You were nervous and afraid that this had finally put a nail in the coffin of your friendship. But, he had held your hands and said: “I refuse to let you bring a child into this world alone.” Because it’s Lucky, he’d always be there for you but you made him promise to listen to you and never get in the way of Snoke. The fear of losing him was something you couldn’t handle at the moment. As much as he boasted about you being his strength, he was really your rock that kept you afloat. Sitting in bed, Lucky laughed goofily as you propped a Galaxy Bun on your belly. “And if it’s a girl, you can name it Angel, Angela, Angelina, Angelica, Angelique, Angelie, Angeline.” You laughed at his obsession with the name Angel. “And what if it’s a boy?” You asked. “You can name him Angel, Angelo, Angelito.” “Now, I think you’re making this up.” A giggle slipped passed your lips and he couldn’t help but smile rubbing your belly. “Whatever you are, you’re still getting called little Angel.” He said. “It’s a boy.” You said. He looked at you with bright blue eyes in wonderment. “And I want to name him Romulus.” His mouth dropped before shaking his head. “I-I don’t deserve that honor. You don’t want him to be like-” You cut him off. “There’s nobody in the universe that I would rather go through this with. The whole time you’ve been in my life you proved that you're more than worthy of this.” Y/N rested her hand atop his.

The two couldn’t help themselves as they slowly leaned into each other to capture their soft lips. His tongue past her’s to taste the sweetness from the Galaxy Buns. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared from the sensation that had taken over her body, that even the baby began to kick. “Even Romulus likes you.” You giggled and Lucky couldn’t help but look at you with teary eyes. “You always talked about giving me a family and now you have. Thank you.” He smiled, trying to blink away the tears. You shook your head trying to hold back her emotions as well. “Well come on, Romulus and I will walk Daddy to the intermediate to see you all off.” You got up and began to dress. A blush hit his face, but his mind consumed with arousal. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like you calling me that,” Lucky said fixing his armor, while you rolled your eyes. Tucking the helmet under his arm and held out his other for you. In a quiet conversation, Lucky and Angel made their way to the hangar of the intermediate, a space station that connected two destroyers, as her black robe swept against the floor. Hux and Phasma stood there conversing before turning to see their favorite people. “Y/N, “ A small smile fell on Hux’s lips before giving her nod, which she returned. “And what do we owe the pleasure of this beautiful sight?” Phasma gave her rare smiles as she looked at the two. A blush played as the backdrop on his freckles and Y/N smiled brightly looking up at him while resting your hand on your belly. “Our Angel came to see us off.” Lucky locked eyes with you and the pair couldn’t help but beam at each other. “Well, as much as I hate to break this up, it’s time venture off,” Hux said. “What will you be doing?” He asked. “I’m going to my mother’s quarters.” Y/N told him. Hux pressed a kiss to each side of her cheeks. “Rest easy and give one to your mother,” Hux said and she nodded. Phasma was up next pulling you into a hug. Pulling back from her embrace she smiled: “Oh my beautiful Angel, wish me luck with the Hux brothers.” Y/N couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, you’ll need it.” (Y/e/c) eyes peered behind Phasma to see the stoic Hux roll his eyes and the boisterous Hux sport a mischievous grin. Phasma and Hux went to the ship leaving you and Lucky to some privacy. “We’ll be waiting for you.” You smiled. A hum past his lips at the sound of ‘we’. “Hopefully not too long.” Lucky bent over to kiss the bump and then her lips. “Don’t wait up. I’ll be back before I know it.” She nodded as she waited for another kiss. He began to walk toward the ship before turning once more. “I love you, Y/N.” He used her real name it was serious. She couldn’t stop the tears from welling in her eyes as she smiled. “I love you too, Romulus.”

A comforting smile ghosted across her lips as she made her way down the corridors to her mother’s quarter. She rubbed her belly soothingly until she felt the baby shift. It wasn’t just moving from one side to the other but almost like it was trying to hide. And then the alarms went off. With furrowed brows, her concerned look met a stormtrooper who quickly spoke: “General, ma’am, it’s the Resistance we need to get you somewhere safe.” He began to guide her. “Fine, but bring my mother to me as soon as possible.” She ordered and he nodded. He took her to a lone room, it was pitch black and she had to feel her way around the room.Y/N cursed wishing that the baby would use the force to help her, but if he was hiding it must’ve meant trouble. Suddenly, the ship jerked and she braced herself for impact towards the wall. Hitting the wall, you groaned as the ship jerked again. You began to lose your footing and slipped down just as something heavy was about to fall. But thank the stars, it fell in front of you creating a barrier just as the doors to the room slid open. (Y/e/c) eyes looked up expecting her mother but were met with the surprised face of an enemy. “Yo-you’re alive?!” Rey said in shock, as all she could see was your glowing face over the turned desk, and you couldn’t help but smile a little. “Not as easy as you thought it was?” Y/N joked. But Rey’s brows furrowed; they had seen you die, felt your life force disappear, everything, but yet you remained. “H-How, he killed you!” She stated. “Well, we all know he’s not the one for finishing what he starts.” You joked which rubbed her the wrong way. She ignited her lightsaber and yelled. “Don’t you dare talk about Ben like that! You and this evil institution corrupted him!” Rey yelled. “Really? I know scavengers aren’t the brightest but did you clearly forget what he has done to you? Willingly done to ensure his success? Trying to maim and kill me?” Y/N spoke and she could see she didn’t want to hear or believe it. “He’s not Kylo Ren anymore.” Rey spat. 

“That’s what you tell yourself at night when you go into his quarters don’t you?” Y/N’s was like venom seeping into Rey’s mind. “He doesn’t want you. He’s denied you several times, but yet you still stay loyal. Why?” You asked as her chest began to heave. “Haven’t you learned from our past mistakes? A girlfriend of Kylo’s is a death sentence. But you’re still dying at the chance.” Rey watched your lips curl back with a devious laugh and she swung her lightsaber up over your head and you looked into her hazel eyes and she froze. Makers those eyes, she’s never seen anything like it in Ben’s or even Snoke. “Rey!” Kylo called out as he entered the room only to freeze at the sight of you. You were really here, alive, in front of him. He stormed pass Rey removing the desk from in front of you, revealing your pregnant form. Rey gasped and Kylo stared with wide eyes as scenes from his dream came fluttering back to him. It was then that you understand why your baby was hiding; he was hiding from Kylo. A loud explosion went off and it caused the former Commander to stumble. “Come on we have to go!” Rey shook her head as she tried to get him out there as fast as possible. But he just couldn’t tear his eyes off you, even as he exited. There was another jerk and then your heart rate began to pick up. Taking steady breaths you got up and exit to see what exactly was going on. But the baby, he was panicking you could feel it but you didn’t know why. You walked down the hall to your mother’s room, praying she was safe when you doubled over in pain. Bracing yourself against the window, you looked out to see TIE’s and X-Wing’s going after each other. Your eyes fell to the ship that was connected to the intermediate, it was detaching but the Resistance wouldn’t let up and you watched as fired explosives at it. Tears streamed down your face as you watched the ship and the intermediate blow up in front of you. “Y/N, no,” A voice called out as arms pulled you up. It was your mother, who had guided you away from the scene, she wanted to protect you from what you were thinking. But it was too late, you already knew. 

* * *

Your mother didn’t want to send out your location, but as General, during an attack, you had too. There were constant messages and updates on the attack, damages, and casualties, but they all blurred together as you skimmed along the titles and names making sure that those three weren’t on there. It felt like hours that you sat on your mother’s couch and you grew tired. “I’m going to bed.” Y/N lied and Venetta knew but went along with it. “Goodnight,” She pressed a kiss to her forehead and saw her out. Y/N walked to the North Medbay, where all the high officers were admitted. It was so damn busy and she could see on their faces that she wasn’t supposed to be in here, but she was the General and they couldn’t tell her no. She began to walk further when she bumped into her personal doctor. “I apologize General, ma’am, but you shouldn’t be here in your condition.” He motioned to your stomach. “My condition is a fine doctor, I need to know if the Moff, Admiral, and Captain were admitted.” He froze under words which told her everything she needed to know. “Come with me.” He guided her along the busy area to his private office where he urged her to sit. He took some to collect himself before speaking. “The Moff, Admiral, and Captain were caught in the explosion.” You could feel your heart stop as you moved to the edge of your seat. “As well, as a line of fire. Admiral Phasma was shot and plummeted several feet; she’s still in surgery but there are a few ribs, vertebras, and other bones broken.” Tears began to well in your eyes as he continued. “Grand Moff Hux was caught in the explosion and suffers second-degree burns on his hand and third-degree burns everywhere below his thigh.” Y/N squeezed her fists so tight she thought she was going to make herself bleed. “He also suffered a shot to his mandible and the only possible solution was a mechanical apparatus.” Then he stopped talking and gave you a pitiful look. “And what about Lucky?” The doctor lowered his head. “I’m sorry General, but the Captain didn’t make it. He was a direct hit in the explosion.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I didn't want to do that but that's going to make Angel go even HARDER!!! 
> 
> Ok anyway here are my two stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on KotN as well as the two new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	10. Part 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end of an era

Rey was furious as she paced back and forth. “NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT!” She yelled and Kylo stared indifferently at the Jedi. Rey continued to persuade him not to go through with his idea, but Kylo didn’t care. “No, that is my child and I caused this, I will make it right.” He said but she scoffed. “NO!” She yelled. “YOU CANNOT BRING HER HERE!” Rey felt herself grow hot with tears. You were the enemy, you were evil, you would drag him back down. “She’s evil, a-and that thing inside her is evil too, I felt!” Rey explained. “Something that young and unexposed shouldn’t be so corrupt and dark an-” “STOP IT!” Kylo barked. Rey stood frozen from the force. There was a knock on the door and it was the only thing that made him unfreeze her. Opening it, stood Leia’s assistant. “The General is ready for you.” The two nodded and Kylo brushed past her to follow. Rey was the one doing all the talking in the meeting, but all eyes couldn’t help but be on Kylo. Not only could they physically see him going through it but they could also feel it. “Ben,” Luke called out to his nephew and he looked at him and then his mother. “She’s pregnant,” He said. “With my child.” With crossed arms, he moved from his spot in the dark corner. “Snoke is going to use them and I don’t want to let that happen. I can’t let that happen if it wasn’t for me none of this would’ve happened.” He spat. “I know none of you will support my decision, but I’m going to help her. I’m going to save her.” Nothing was said as they all just looked at each other. “No,” Leia said. “We don’t support you saving a war criminal. But we will help you rescue your family.” Luke, Rey, and Kylo were quite shocked at her full support. But as she said, she was only helping because whether anyone liked it or not, this was now Kylo’s family. It was Kylo who took the lead on this mission and enlisted the Jedi for help. He also trained them to be able to block the probes of Snoke and the Knights. Leia and Luke supported him, while Rey struggled. She could not help him with training the Jedi, she felt that this was his problem that he wanted to solve. He shouldn’t have been doing this anyway. So what Y/N was having his child. The force that she had felt in that room had Rey completely terrified; she didn’t know if it was the child or the woman, but Kylo did not need that in his life. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to explain that it wouldn’t get through to him. It had to just be guilt. That was the only explanation. Rey just didn’t understand why he felt this way. But it didn’t matter, Kylo knew what he did an how much danger he had put her in. Everyone was boarding the ship as Kylo stood by the ramp. Rey walked up behind him and he turned to see her. “You’re coming?” He asked. She nodded before speaking, “I don’t think you should be this, but I can’t let you do it alone.” Rey said and he appreciated it. Stepping up he let her aboard the ship.

* * *

 

Another sleepless night had evaded you. Lucky was gone, Hux and Phasma were in rehab, and the Knights had been on a mission. So Snoke had you all to himself. He worked you even harder; he seemed to take out all his aggression on you and forcing you to use your emotions to fuel you. But you were tired, hurt, and sad. Your mother saw this but you begged for her to keep her distance. You could not afford to lose her too. You laid on the bad with teary eyes focusing on the large window on the ship. The baby squirmed as he usually did when he was in some type of distress. You began to get up but was stopped by the force and your scream was muffled by a large hand. From the dark appeared Kylo. Your brows furrowed as he sat on the bed beside you. “Don’t scream. It’s just me, I’m not going to hurt you.” Kylo spoke. Y/N nodded as he removed his hand. “W-What are you doing here?” Your voice quivered in fear and it hurt him as he also felt the baby’s force change too. “I’m here to save you, I’m going to take you from here, help you escape from Snoke.” You couldn’t help but be interested in this, but pushed out this thought in fear. “I-I can’t, he’ll find us. He’ll k-kill my mom, he’d kill me, h-he’d kill our baby.” You whispered. The word ‘our’ made his heart thump; after everything, you hadn’t disowned him. “No,” he shook his head. “I won’t let that happen. He won’t get to you.” But you couldn’t believe him, it was Snoke after all! “There’s only one way to stop him. Kylo, you can’t, I can’t.” Y/N shook her head. He could feel worry and panic start to rise within you. He tried to get you to calm down and he accidentally put his hand on your belly. He wasn’t expecting the surge of connection between him and his child. His brown eyes stared down in shock. You rested your hand on his. He looked up to see your teary eyes. “He’s so strong.” You said and he gulped. Power like this under Snoke at such a young age would be dangerous. “It’ll be ok.” Kylo said. He took on her restless and gaunt appearance. This was not how you were supposed to be. “You need to sleep, you haven’t been sleeping. Sleep.” Kylo coaxed you to lie down back on the bed. With the force, he put her to sleep. Peering down at the sight, he hesitated to lay beside her until his eyes fell to her nightstand. There beside Lucky’s charred dog tag was a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. Matt’s gold-rimmed glasses; his gold-rimmed glasses.

* * *

 

You awoke with a sharp pain in your head. Blinking the blurriness away, you tried to remember what happened last night, but all you could think about was Kylo. Was it a dream? You asked yourself as you looked around to see that you were alone in your room. Another sharp pain hit you on the base of your brain, you knew that all to well. It was Snoke beckoning you to the throne room. Quickly getting dressed, you made your way to the throne room with your entourage of Knights. She stopped right before the door as the baby began to move, hide. This wasn’t good, something was about to happen and she didn’t know if she was prepared for it. The doors slid open as she entered and immediately closed shutting her Knights out. You gasped because Snoke always allowed them in, what was so different about now? As you turned to look at the Supreme Leader and of course, right before him stood Kylo. You could feel your stomach drop as the events you thought you dreamed last night became true. Beady blue eyes stared you down beckoning you to come forward. Slowly, you did trying to keep your breathing at bay. But you were scared, fearful of what he would do to you, to Kylo, to your baby. Snoke hummed. “The last time you two were in the same room, you didn’t want to work together. Oh, how the tables have turned.” He placed his chin on his fist looking between Kylo and Y/N. Suddenly you gasped as your hands clawed at your neck.

Kylo’s movement came out as a jerk as Snoke caught him in a hold. “You want to save her?” He asked. “You want to save her now after everything you’ve done to her?” Of course, Kylo did, this was all his fault anyway. Kylo jerked again but had no choice but to listen to Snoke mocking him and the sound of Y/N’s shortness of breath and tears. But was worst of all was he could feel her and the baby’s panic, although she tried to keep calm. But all the memories of Snoke’s abusiveness that she had fall victim during her pregnancy was being projected into Kylo’s mind. Images of you being starved worked relentlessly, manhandled, pushed to the brink of exhaustion every time. And he knew after this, if he didn’t succeed, it would only mean death for you and corruption for his son. Kylo let out a guttural scream as he squirmed trying to break free of Snoke’s hold. Snoke chuckled as he emitted lighting from his fingers sending Kylo to the back of the room. “And you,” He turned to Y/N. “After everything I’ve given you and allowed you, this is how you repay me?” Snoke said. “He wanted nothing more than your demise and now that you’re not getting what you want, you run back to him. I’ve protected you, gave you guidance, let your precious trooper live and your mother when they spoke ill of me.” You began to cry harder as you pleaded with him. Pain pulsed throughout your body as you began to float before the Supreme Leader. Kylo secretly watched from the back. His plan was failing, you were going to die and he couldn’t let that happen. Snoke had taken his lightsaber; it was perched on the arm of the throne staring, mocking him.

Unbeknownst to Snoke, the saber began to turn toward him. Y/N’s teary eyes pleaded with Snoke, staring deep into his eyes. It was her that saw the evil look wash to confusion. The top half of his body began to slide off as a horse screamed escaped her from the sight of Snoke and her falling. But before she came crashing, Kylo safely planted her to the ground. All the Praetorian guards turned to them just as the doors slid open to reveal the Knights with Luke and Rey. “Get her out of here, we’ll handle this,” Luke yelled as all eight of them charged towards the guards. You tried to scramble to your feet as fast as possible but damn, pregnancy gets in the way of a lot of things. So Kylo rushed over helping you up. “BEN!” Rey called out. The pair turned to see Rey throwing the lightsaber over to him. He caught it and was soon helping Y/N towards the hangar. They were crossing the bridge when all of a sudden, Y/N stopped. Kylo tugged but she would not move. He turned to see her frozen expression. “What?” Kylo asked. And you shook your head. “I-I can’t do this.” You said. He wanted to ask a question but you continued speaking. “I can’t leave my mother, o-or Hux, and Phasma, I-I won’t tell them what happened but I c-can’t go with you.” Kylo shook his head. “Y/N listen, you have to come with me. They don’t care about you the way I care. They just care about controlling the galaxy.” Kylo looked you dead in your teary eyes. “And you don’t?” You asked and it caught him off guard. “Is that not what you want? Isn’t that what this is all about? This is why there is a war because two sides want the same thing?” You asked. “The First Order will kill anyone in their way, Snoke almost killed you because you were in the way! What makes you think it won’t happen again?” He snapped. “It won’t.” Y/N said flatly. “Y/N, I’m not going to stand here and argue with you.” Kylo grabbed your hand only to feel a type grip surround him as your nails dug into his skin. “Because Snoke is dead. He doesn’t control anything anymore, I do.” Kylo was confused before he felt pain throughout his body. “You think I’m going to with you after everything that you’ve done to me. You’re only doing this because of your new reformed ‘Ben Solo’ complex.” Y/N said. “All you and your family have ever done was cause war and hurt to others and innocent people because of your problems. That ends now.” Kylo opened his mouth but no words came out, he felt weak like all his energy was being drained. “Do you know why I put myself through that training with Snoke, it’s because I knew you would be after my son. I knew once you found out you wouldn’t be able to stay away and I knew your little Resistance pals would want me dead too.” A smile appeared on your face that was a striking contrast to the tears in your eyes. “He taught me how to drain energy. I’ve been doing it to him for some time that’s why it was so easy for you to kill him. I just need someone else to get him out the way.” Kylo’s looked up at her with furrowed brows as he dropped to his knees. It was all a setup. “You want to know why? Because you both wanted him, you both wanted the power, the control to get what YOU wanted!” Y/N felt the surge through her body as she smiled down at him. “I will no longer let the people of MY galaxy fall into the hands of your family.” A soft expression took over your features as you drained the last bit of his energy. “And to think, I’m the last person you thought would turn on you after everything.” Through hazy vision, he saw you, glowing with such energy and power, it was blinding. Ironic how you gained control of the dark side yet appeared nothing but light as your skin held a golden glow against the white dress you were wearing. The last thing Kylo saw before he closed his eyes was you in the most beautiful form he'd ever seen. “Angel,” Was the last words that slipped past his lips before his body went careening over the bridge into the dark abyss.

* * *

 

Months had passed, the Resistance had fallen. The death of the Solo-Skywalker clan, Rey, and other Resistance members and Jedi represented the end of an era. The end of the war. It was now time for a rebirth, someone to save the galaxy from falling into the likes of them again and it was you. Appearing in the effervescent glow that seemed to always cover you since that day. You already had a large following prior to your ascension to Supreme Leader, but now that you were, the whole galaxy seemed to bow at your feet willingly. Phasma hadn’t survived, but Hux did, cursed to be more machine than man, and your mother, those two always by your side as they watched you sway disheartened crowds to your favor. “Long Live Emperor Angel!” Was shouted from every planet, written on every credit. There was something about you that caused the whole world to submit to you. It might’ve been your beauty, your intelligence, your graceful authority, or caring nature. But it was your history, as you spoke for the first time, while you were still pregnant, about how the war and Resistance had taken everything from you. Your family, friends, the love of your life, and even tried to take yours; it was something every innocent civilian could relate too. You talked about your hardship on not being able to live the life you wanted, the life everyone deserved because of the war. Cursed to be an abused pawn by the Solo-Skywalkers, which became disgusted as everyone blamed them for the years of war. But, then you spoke of a new, of a blessing, the Universe blessed you miraculously with a child, and you too would help the people of the galaxy get a blessing as well. You feared every day approaching the due date that the Universe would curse for killing his father, but it was out of protection. He was yours to love and protect, to make sure he would never have to fall into fate's cruel hands. He was born in the now yours, palace in Fallania, on a full moon. He was so beautiful as you peered down at his sleeping figure swaddled in a cream blanket. Now, at three years old, he comes running up to you with the widest smile on his face: “Mommy!” You pick him up and plop him on his bed. As you look over his features, you can’t help but thank the universe. He looks nothing like him. He only has his ears, which are easily covered up by his (y/h/c) curls as blue eyes shine up at you with a few dusting of freckles. “Romulus, what story would you like mommy to tell you?” Y/N ask smiling at him. “A new one!” He smiles and you can’t help but to, too. You ponder over a moment before finding the perfect one: “A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S FOLKS!!
> 
> It's been real y'all, hope this lived up to the "hype" that surrounds SNA (which also might be years too late). Thanks for all the support and hope you enjoyed this crazy series. Be sure to check out my others that won't cause you to rip your hair out and then glue it back on. Also, the new one that will be posted next month is: 
> 
> The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.


End file.
